Shinou Magic Academy
by Saffron-Rose
Summary: After only his second year at Hogwarts Harry is already sick of always having to save everyone. So when he gets the chance to join a magical Transfer Student Program he takes it. Watch what happens as he goes to the Shinou Magic Academy to be a shinigami


Shinou Magic Academy

Prologue: Transfer

Disclaimer: Bleach and Harry Potter do not in any way shape or form belong to me.

Summary: After only his second year at Hogwarts Harry is already sick of always having to save everyone. So when he gets the chance to join a magical Transfer Student Program he takes it. Watch what happens as he becomes a student at Shinou Magic Academy and starts to learn how to be a Shinigami.

Harry looked at the piece of paper in his hand contemplatively. He didn't know that he could actually transfer to a different magic school. But after his first two years at Hogwarts he was already sick of having to save everyone. So he quickly filled out the information and had Hedwig deliver it to the Shinou Magic Academy. He then decided to go tell his relatives before Aunt Marge arrived.

"Aunt Petunia, Uncle Vernon I thought that I should let you know that I have just sent a transfer form to go to a different school." Harry said seeing shocked looks on his relatives' faces.

"Oh really what kind of Freaky school are you going to be attending now Boy." Vernon spat.

"I'll be attending a school in Japan instead. I will also be leaving in three days to join a pure blood family that lives there and will be living with them while I'm there. Also I will be going to school longer since I am just now at the age for there first years." He explained. He saw how happy his relatives looked at the prospect of him leaving.

"What about the freaks from you're other school what are they gonna have to say about this?" Vernon asked clearly just trying to find out if they would be coming by and bothering his family.

"No one at Hogwarts has a say in it. I met the requirements to be transferred to the Shinou Magic Academy and since the paperwork is filled out and sent the only one who could stop me going is the headmaster there." Harry explained. His relatives seemed happy with that. And for the next three days Harry was left alone.

**Three Days Later**

There was a knock on the door and Harry quickly answered it so he could get away from Aunt Marge. When he opened the door he saw a woman with purple hair, yellow eyes, and tanned skin standing there. She was wearing bright orange clothes and smiling happily.

"I'm assuming that you're Harry." She said looking at him and when he nodded her smile grew. "I'm Yoruichi Shihoin. I'm here to take you to Japan and introduce you to the Kurosaki family." She said happily.

At hearing that it didn't take Harry long to run upstairs and get his school supplies. He was back at the door in a second with everything. "Alright I'm ready to go." He said.

At that Yoruichi shrunk all of his stuff and told him to put it in his pocket. She then grabbed his shoulder and they apparated away. When they reappeared they were right outside a clinic and Harry was looking around a little confused. "Come on Harry I'll introduce you to you're new family." Yoruichi said before knocking on the door. An orange haired teen that looked to be sixteen answered the door.

"Huh Yoruichi-sensei what are you doing here?" The orange haired boy asked looking at the woman a little confused.

"I've brought the exchange student who will be living with you're family. This is Harry Potter. Since you're dad is gonna teach you're sisters how to meet their swords have him teach Harry as well so he won't be behind when term starts." Yoruichi said before vanishing.

The orange haired boy sighed before moving so Harry could come in. "Well come on in then Potter-san. My name is Ichigo by the way." He said leading Harry into the living room.

Harry saw a girl with dark hair look at him and Ichigo. He also saw another girl who looked very similar to the dark haired girl but her hair was much lighter. The light haired girl was the first one to talk.

"Who's this Ichi-nii?" She asked happily while looking at Harry.

"This is Harry Potter the transfer student from England. He's gonna be living with us. And he's gonna be starting school with you and Karin as a first year." Ichigo said to her.

"He has quite a lot of reiatsu for a first year. I'm surprised he doesn't already have a Zanpakuto." The girl who Harry assumed was Karin said.

"Huh how can you tell that?" Ichigo asked looking confused he then saw the other girl giggle while Karin shook her head. "What Yuzu you can tell to?" He asked.

"Wow Ichi-nii you're a third year already and have already got Bankai but you still can't sense Reiatsu?" Yuzu asked while glaring.

"It's probably because of how much he has my beautiful daughters." Said a man with dark hair coming out of the back room. He took a look at Harry and smiled. "You must be Harry. I'm Isshin Kurosaki." The man said while smiling. He then gave a katana in a sheath to Harry, Yuzu, and Karin.

Harry looked at Isshin confused while Yuzu and Karin sat cross-legged holding their respective swords on their legs in a meditative posture. "Um excuse me Isshin-san but what am I supposed to be doing?" He asked.

Isshin smiled at Harry. "Sit on the ground Indian style like the girls and meditate. Feel for you're reiatsu or as you know it magic and let it draw you into you're inner world. You should be able to find the spirit of you're Zanpakuto there." Isshin explained.

Harry was still confused but did as he was told anyways. It didn't take him long to feel his magic as well as feeling himself being pulled into himself.

**Harry's Inner World**

To say that Harry was only a little surprised would be an understatement. No he was down right surprised at what his Inner world was. It looked like a graveyard of some kind. With all of the bones being monstrous in size and shape he assumed it was some kind of Monster graveyard. What really surprised him though was when a completely Skeletal Dragon flew up and landed in front of him.

"**Hm so you have finally come to meet me even though you have ignored my shouts for all of these years. Though I can't say I truly blame you. However if you wish any help from me you must beat me." **The dragon said startling Harry.

Harry for his part though wasn't stupid. Instead of reaching for the wand he had used the past two years knowing it wouldn't work here he drew his katana and got into a fighting stance. The dragon smirked before lunging at him.

After an hour Harry had finally managed to defeat the dragon. The dragon then chuckled. **"Now then you should be able to hear it clearly. Call out my name Harry. My name is.." **The dragon said.

**Real world**

"Rise up, Ryūjin fuhai" Harry said. The katana became longer and was segmented looking like the tail of the dragon that represented his Zanpakuto.

His sudden release brought both Karin and Yuzu out of their meditations and even Ichigo looked at Harry in shock. "Wow Harry it's amazing that you got you're Zanpakuto's name on the first try." Yuzu said happily.

Isshin nodded. "Now that you've learned its name you can start learning it's techniques. For now though you should just reseal it. To do that focus on pulling in you're Reiatsu and turning you're sword back into a katana." Isshin said. Harry nodded and did so. It now was a tanto and had black wrappings around the handle. There was no guard the sheath was completely black.

A/N: Ok there is the prologue. Now here is some things to clear up any confusion.

In this story Shinigami are like a more advanced form of Wizards.

Harry has a lot of Reiatsu and can already use shikai because he was in Hogwarts for two years.

Shinou Magic Academy is a lot more advanced then Hogwarts since it trains Shinigami

Yes Yuzu and Karin will get their Zanpakuto before they start school they've just been trying to learn there swords names for a lot longer.

Translation: Ryūjin fuhai- Rotting Dragon God


End file.
